Hello, I'm Here
by KittenTao
Summary: Kumpulan drabble (atau bukan? entahlah. Bisa jadi) tentang kisah official couple EXO. Mencoba fluff, tapi gak tau lagi deh/?. HUNHAN, KRISTAO, KAISOO, XIUCHEN, SULAY, and CHANBAEK in the house! [chapter 4 for KAISOOl] RnR yooo. Typoness/? harap maklum
1. Chapter 1 -HunHan-

Drabble singkat tentang masing – masing official couple EXO. Mencoba fluffy tetapi... entahlah, silahkan menikmati

Hai... Ini author baru. Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ya..

Chapter 1 kali ini HunHan dulu ^^

HunHan

"Sehunniee~"

"..."

"ya! Sehunnie~!"

Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Kesal,Lluhan pun beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki tadi dan hendak meninggalkan kelas itu. "terserah sehunnie lah..."

"...aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Jangan lupa tunggu aku sepulang sekolah ya Hunnie~" Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun tetap saja gagal. Sehun tetap bergumam sebagai responnya. "haah... selalu saja..." Raut muka Luhan kembali kusut, dengan lemas ia kembali ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai 2.

Luhan dan Sehun memang baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih selama satu setengah bulan. Dan ternyata benar apa yang selama ini teman – teman Luhan katakan. Sehun adalah orang yang cuek. Sangat cuek. Bahkan terhadap kekasihnya sekalipun. Walaupun, Luhan sendiri tidak pernah benar – benar mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Apa kau lama menungguku Sehunnie? Maaf tadi aku-"

"tidak juga kok. Ayo pulang"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong dan Seun berjalan mendahuluinya. Segera Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar ia bisa menyusul kekasihnya itu.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah taman, tiba – tiba saja kaki Luhan tersandung sebuah batu cukup besar –yang-entah-mengapa-bisa-berada-di-tengah-jalan-se perti-itu. Luhan meringis ketika merasakan perih dan nyeri di lutut kirinya.

"dasar merepotkan..."

Belum sempat Luhan akan protes, dirinya sudah berada di gendongan Sehun. "Se-sehun..." Luhan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pundak Sehun agar tidak jatuh.

"apa?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat Luhan tiba - tiba mengecup singkat pipinya. Refleks, sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke depan lagi dan tanpa Luhan sadari, wajah Sehun memanas atas perkaluannya tadi. "thanks Hunnie..."

Hari Minggu ini, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya jalan – jalan ke wahana bermain di dekat rumah mereka. Dan dengan sedikit rayuan dari Luhan, Sehun pun menyanggupinya.

Matahari yang semakin meninggi membuat Luhan memperlambat langkahnya. Sehun yang menyadari kalau Luhan tertinggal di belakang pun berbalik, dan menarik Luhan untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang sudah disediakan

"kau lelah Luhannie?" Sehun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan sambil mengipasi wajah kekasihnya yang bercucuran keringat dengan tangannya.

'_di-dia memanggilku apa? Luhannie? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?' _

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Membuat jantung lelaki _milky skin_ itu berdetak tidak karuan "tidak apa – apa, hanya sedikit kepanasan Hunnie. Ayo kita lan-"

"tunggu di sini! Aku akan kembali!" Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan entah kemana.

Selang 3 menit, tiba – tiba Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin di pipinya. Ternyata Sehun menempelkan sebuah minuman kaleng di pipi Luhan. "Untukmu... maaf aku hanya bisa mendapatkan ini." Luhan meraih minuman kaleng itu dan Sehun mengeluarkan minuman kaleng miliknya, karena ia membeli dua tadi.

Wajah Luhan memanas tiba – tiba. Pipinya bersemu, kepalanya ia tundukkan agar Sehun tidak melihatnya. Ia malu sekali...

"te-terima kasih Hunnie..." Luhan sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya kemudian menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Maaf, Luhannie..." Tangan Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Luhan yang menganggur –karena-yang-satu-ia-gunakan-untuk-memegang-kaleng -minuman- Sehun sedikit memutar badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Ma-maaf untuk apa Sehunnie?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Wajah Luhan mengisyaratkan kebingungan sedangkan wajah Sehun mengisyaratkan penyesalan yang dalam.

"aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, aku memang tidak seribut Chanyeol atau seromantis Kris maupun saudara – saudaraku yang lain. Tapi ketahuilah Luhannie, kalau sebenarnya aku-" jari telunjuk Luhan berada dibibir Sehun. Lantas ia menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sssh.. I know Sehunnie.. I know... Kau memang cuek, tetapi sebenarnya kau itu orang paling perhatian yang pernah kutemui, Sehunnie... Kau menunjukkannya langsung dengan tindakan, dan itu benar – benar romantis menurutku asal kau tahu"

Senyum Sehun mengembang saat mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. "A-aku memang tidak pandai menggombal, maupun memberikan kata-kata manis untukmu..." Sehun mengambil nafas dalam – dalam dan membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat dan nyaman. Itu yang mereka berdua rasakan saat itu. Bahkan detak jantung diantara mereka terdengar sangat jelas... Dan seirama...

"...Tapi ketahuilah Luhannie, Aku... Oh Sehun... Akan selalu ada disampingmu... Biarkan mereka semua yang di dunia ini menganggapku seburuk apapun, karena aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa membahagiakanmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan princess ku sedih, apalagi karena seorang Oh Sehun. I'm here, Luhannie... I'm here"

Air mata Luhan mengalir deras dan membasahi pipinya dan pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun saat itu. "Hey... Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, Luhannie?" Sehun meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Luhan dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Dasar bodoh... Hiks.. Aku b-bahagia tau.. Hiks.. I love you, Sehunnie..." Luhan mengeratkan pelukan mereka berdua.

_"I love you too, Luhannie..."_

**-End-**

.

What's that?

ah... saya merasa gagal #slap

oke, yang suka atau ada kritikan tolong di review ya ^^

Kalo engga, ada kemungkinan updatenya lama atau gak lanjut sama sekali. hehehehehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2 -KrisTao-

Author balik lagiiiii~

Maaf kalo lama updatenya... Author sibuk di SMK ;; maklum murid baru...

Maaf belum bisa balesin review satu - satu ne...

Kira - kira kali ini chapternya siapa yaaa... Penasaran gak? xD

Oke, keep review ya... Hargai authornya #ketjup

.

.

.

Gangnam-gu, 8.45 p.m. Lagoona Club

Seorang pemuda tampak sedikit terganggu karena suara ribut di salah satu tempat memesan minuman. Tepatnya di _beer counter_. Karena rasa penasaran atau karena ia bosan menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung datang, pemuda tersebut menuju _beer counter_ yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat VIP-nya tadi dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di situ. Memang saat ini club tersebut masih sedikit renggang, namun semakin malam harinya, maka semakin ramai tempat itu.

Pemuda tadi dapat melihat seorang bocah –menurutnya- dan seorang pria bertubuh sedikit tambun. Kelihatannya bocah –yang-sekali-lagi-menurut-kris-masih-berumur-16-ta hun- itu sedang dimarahi oleh pria di depannya.

"Apa kau serius ingin bekerja di sini, Huang Zi Tao?!" lelaki itu sedikit berteriak. Cukup dapat Kris dengar walaupun musik yang cukup keras tidak henti – hentinya diputar di club cukup bergengsi itu.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Kris penasaran

'_Huang Zi Tao ya? Orang China rupanya'_

"te-tentu saja _mister._Maafkan saya... Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..." pria tadi menatap Tao cukup lama, hingga akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam. "Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, tidak hanya gajimu yang kupotong, tetapi kau akan kupecat!"

Merasa bossnya sudah tidak terlihat, Tao pun kembali bekerja. Ia mendengar panggilan seseorang. Segera ia menuju pelanggan yang memanggilya tadi dan menyiapkan kertas memo. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Waktu rasanya benar – benar terhenti saat Tao menatap kedua _orbs_ coklat pelanggan itu yang ternyata sedang memandanginya juga. Matanya menyusuri seluruh wajah pelanggan tersebut. "di-dia... tampan sekali..." pemuda di depannya itu sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian hanya tersenyum

Sadar bahwa ucapannya ternyata di dengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan, Tao pun salah tingkah. Sepertinya wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang

Sedikit bergumam, pemuda di depannya, yang ternyata bernama Kris menunjuk jejeran botol _beer_ yang ada di belakang Tao "saya pesan 1 gelas _Vodka, _dengan sedikit perasan _lime_"

"Ba-baik tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar"

Dapat Kris lihat wajah pemuda tersebut yang sedikit berbeda. Entahlah, tapi Kris rasa wajahnya benar – benar menunjukkan bahwa ia mempunyai suatu masalah.

Omong – omong soal masalah, beberapa hari terakhir ini Kris juga memiliki masalah yang cukup mengejutkan. Ia memiliki masalah jodoh. Ya, jodoh.

**-flashback-**

Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana Kris bisa merenggangkan ototnya barang 1 jam saja. Jangan kira di hari Minggu, ketika orang – orang pada umumnya berlibur dan beristirahat, Kris juga melakukan hal sama. Tidak. Ia hanya bisa beristirahat beberapa jam saja. Setidaknya itu agar perusahaan miliknya tetap berada di peringkat atas di Korea. Kris selalu ingin jadi yang pertama.

Ketika ia mengambil beberapa surat dan membuka amplop berwarna merah jambu tanpa nama pengirim, ia cukup terkejut.

'_seingatku YiXing sudah tidak mau menghubungiku lagi semenjak aku memutuskan hubungan kita kita berdua. Tapi kenapa ia mengirimiku surat? Ah, atau jangan – jangan ini surat dari gadis – gadis di club yang sering aku kunjungi itu?'_

Karena penasaran, Kris segera membaca surat yang ternyata juga berwarna merah jambu itu.

.

KAU MERASA TAMPAN? KAYA? GENIUS DAN SEMPURNA?

TETAPI TIDAK MEMILIKI KEKASIH? HAHAHAHA. YANG UDAH TUA AJA PUNYA ISTRI SEMBILAN!

SEKARANG TAHUN 2013 BRO! KASIHAN DEH...

Nb: kalau kamu ingin mempunyai kekasih sejati, segera tengoklah keluar jendelamu saat ini!

"SU-SURAT apa – apan ini? Pasti kerjaan orang iseng" Kris meremas surat itu membentuk bola dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah di meja kerjanya.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, karena ia merasa penasaran Kris pun membuka jendela di ruang kantornya yang berada di lantai 7 itu dan melihat ke luar jendela.

.

"A-APA ITU?!"

Di gedung seberang, ia bisa melihat seorang –bukan- sebuah makhluk serba putih yang (sepertinya) sedang melayang dan tiba – tiba meluncur(?) ke arahnya.

"U-UWAA!" Kris mundur tergesa – gesa namun makhluk itu benar – benar cepat. Langsung saja ia menabrak Kris dan mereka berdua tersungkur di lantai kantor Kris yang dingin.

"Adudududuh pantatku sakit..."

Kris melirik sosok yang bersuara di sebelahnya

"Si-siapa kau?! Makhluk apa kamu?!" Kris mundur beberapa langkah sambil mencoba meraih _smartphone_nya yang tergeletak di meja kerja yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Berniat menghubungi 911 sepertinya.

"He-hei... tenang dong! Aku ini malaikat tau! M-a-l-a-i-k-a-t! Namaku Kyungsoo!" sosok didepan Kris –yang-mengaku-seorang-malaikat- tadi mengillangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Merasa tidak ada respon, malaikat bernama Kyungsoo tadi menyerahkan beberapa lembar berkas yang tadi berserakan kembali kepada Kris

"Kamu sedang galau jodoh kan, tampan? Nah, aku punya cara agar kamu bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu. Selama 1 bulan ini kau akan bertemu dengan beberapa pria yang akan menjadi pujaan hatimu. Dan dari beberapa pria itu, hanya ada 1 yang beruntung untuk menjadi belahan hatimu untuk selamanya!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"mimpi apa aku semalam..." Kemudian Kris jatuh pingsan.

**-flashback end-**

'_apa ia salah satu pemuda yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ya? Tetapi kalau iya, berarti ia adalah pemuda ke 4 dalam sebulan ini...'_

"ini pesanan anda tuan" Tao meletakkan gelas _crystal_ pesanan Kris di depan pria itu. Sambil membungkuk 90 derajat, Tao berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain.

.

"Sudah mendapat target lagi tuan Kris Wu?" tiba – tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Lebih tepatnya mengagetkannya

"Kau! Kau benar – benar membuatku terkejut! Sialan kau..." Kris hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia bawa.

"hahahahaha... Makanya tuan Kris Wu yang galau jodoh ini jangan melamun mulu... Gak baik!" Kyungsoo terkikik dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Ia menghilang lagi

.

Gangnam-gu, 01.45 a.m.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi terlihat sedang berjalan sendiri di trotoar mengenakan sebuah mantel hitam tebal dan tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Suhu di kota Gangnam saat itu benar – benar dingin

Suara mesin mobil membuatnya membalikkan badan dan terkejut ketika terdapat sebuah mobil _sport_ merah _metalic_ berhenti di sebelahnya.

"naiklah..." Tao bisa melihat sosok pengemudi mobil itu ketika pintu mobil penumpang terbuka

"ti-tidak perlu... Saya bisa pulang sendiri kok" Tao tersenyum manis dan hendak meninggalkan mobil itu.

"sudah larut malam, dan kamu itu masih muda. Berbahayaa untukmu berjalan sendirian di sini" Pengemudi itu, yang ternyata Kris kemudian menekan klakson mobilnya berkali – kali. Membuat suara bising yang cukup keras. Di tengah malam...

"BERHENTI BERHENTI! HENTIKAN! I-iya – iya aku naik sekarang!"

Saat Tao telah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan nyaman, Kris menghentikan aktifitas gilanya tadi.

.

"Hey, Huang Zitao, aku punya sesuatu agar kita tidak bosan loh" sesekali Kris melirik ke pemuda bermata panda itu. "Benarkah? Ayo – ayo aku ikuuut..." Tao terlihat seperti bocah TK... Seperti biasanya...

"hahaha... Baiklah. _Here we go_"

.

Mobil _sport _milik Kris berhenti di depan toko kosmetik berkelas di Korea.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tao memandang toko itu setelah Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Lihat saja nanti, panda" Kris berjalan mendahului Tao. Dan memasuki toko mewah tersebut

.

Dan sekarang, di sebuah gang yang tidak terlalu besar, mobil Kris terparkir dengan kerennya(?) sedangkan dua pemuda yang tadinya berada di dalam mobil itu kini sedang asyik bermain di luar.

"Hahaha... Apa tak apa kalau kita mencoret – coret tempat umum seperti ini?"

Mereka berdua, Kris dan Tao sedang mencoret – coret hampir seluruh tempat di situ dengan _lipstick _mahal yang Kris beli tadi. Benar – benar ide gila.

Sekarang, semua tempat di situ sudah dipenuhi oleh coretan – coretan dan tulisan karya mereka.

"Hey Kris..." Tao saat ini sedang berada di gendongan Kris. Tepatnya ia duduk dipundak Kris. Sambil tetap mencoret – coret tempat itu

"Hm.?" Kris hanya bergumam. Tetap fokus menggendong Tao

"Bagaimana tulisan 'i love you' dalam bahasa Korea?"

"Seperti ini..." Kris memberikan contoh pada Tao dengan menuliskannya di dinding yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Oh.. seperti itu..."

Dan malam itu, mereka mencurahkan apa yang mereka rasakan dengan goresan warna pada lipstick yang Kris beli dengan jumlah cukup banyak tadi. Sampai tak tersisa

.

"Kris... Aku lelah..." jemari Tao menari – nari di jendela mobil. Sepertinya Tao tak sadar kalau posisinya kini berada diatas pangkuan Kris dan punggungnya ia sandarkan di dada Kris.

"aku juga..."

Jemari Kris membuat sebuah nama di jendela mobilnya yang berembun itu

'Huang Zi Tao'

Tao cukup terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia bersenyum. Meskipun Kris tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia membelakangi Kris

Dan jemari Tao yang sejak tadi hanya membuat pola tak beraturan itu, juga menuliskan nama seseorang tepat berada di atas namanya.

.

.

Gambar hati serta tulisan 'Kris & Huang ZiTao' di dalamnya

"_Good night dear..."_

**-End-**

* * *

Gimana nih readers? Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan... Author masih baru ;;

Next xhap mau couple siapa nih?

Oke, jangan lupa Review yaaa... Gak review? Gak lanjut :p h3h3h3h3


	3. Chapter 3 -ChanBaek-

_BAEKYEOL_

_ENJOY~_

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi sebuah grup kecil – kecilan yang selalu tampil di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Korea Selatan. Ia dan teman – temannya selalu meluangkan hobi mereka itu hampir setiap hari pada jam dimana orang – orang sudah pulang kerja. Tak sedikit pula penggemar setia mereka yang memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk menghargai hasil penampilannya dan teman - temannya yang mengagumkan. Baekhyun itu memiliki suara yang sangat merdu, wajahnya juga tampan dan manis. Orang – orang meyakini dia pasti akan sangat terkenal jika ia menjadi seorang artis.

Tetapi menjadi seorang _entertain_ bukanlah mimpinya. Lagipula ia juga memiliki banyak alasan tertentu sehingga ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. Salah satunya adalah—

"_Baby baby baby, baby baby baby__... __Yaksokhae geudaedo naman bomyeo...__  
__Naman saranghae...__" __– EXO_Baby_

Lantunan gitar akustik yang dipetik Baekhyun pun berhenti. Tanda bahwa lagunya telah usai. Suara tepukan tangan riuh dari para penonton yang cukup banyak hari itu.

"Uwaaa... Suara Baekhyun oppa tetap bagus sejak dulu!" seorang gadis kecil mendekati Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah coklat batangan kepadanya._ As usually_

"Terima kasih, Sulli-ah. Kau sangat cantik hari ini" puji Baekyun sambil mengusap kepala Sulli perlahan

"Sulli kan memang selalu cantik oppaaaa" bibirnya mengerucut imut tanda kalau ia sedang kesal dengan Baekhyun, yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri

"Eh iya, oppa! Cowo tiang aneh pembawa bunga yang selalu melihat _perform_ oppa tadi datang lagi loh! Apakah oppa melihatnya?" tiba – tiba saja mood Sulli berubah. Dasar anak kecil

"Hm... Oppa tadi melihatnya tetapi hanya sebentar. Aneh, dia tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun... Seperti... Tidak memiliki semangat hidup" Baekhyun membuka bungkus coklat batangan pemberian Sulli tadi dan tiba – tiba tediam.

'_apa aku ke tempatnya saja ya?'_

* * *

**'Unique' Flower Shop**

Sebuah toko bunga yang masih berada di pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Korea hari ini cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Memiliki 2 orang pekerja karena memang tempatnya yang tidak terlalu besar.

Ditengah atmosfer penuh kehangatan itu, tiba – tiba lonceng pintu terdengar cukup keras, tanda ada seseorang yang masuk dengan tergesa – gesa.

"SIAPA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA INI?" teriak pemuda berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Kris tersebut.

Karena merasa ada keributan, sang pemilik toko keluar dan menghampiri pria yang cukup menarik perhatian para pengunjung toko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Pria tadi melempar sebuah bucket bunga ke meja tempat Chanyeol-salah satu pegawai di situ- berada.

"DIA! DIA MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN YANG FATAL! KARENANYA KEKASIHKU MARAH DAN TIDAK INGIN MENEMUIKU LAGI!" bentak Kris itu sambil menuding pria ber _nametag_ Chanyeol yang sedang melirik ke arah bossnya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol benar – benar merasa bersalah sekaligus takut bila sang boss akan memecatnya

Sambil menghela nafas cukup panjang, sang boss menggiring Kris sedikit menjauh dari tempat semula

"maafkan kelalaian kami tuan. Kalau boleh tahu apa kesalahan yang telah pegawai kami lakukan?"

"Dia salah menuliskan nama kekasih saya! Seharusnya Huang Zi Tao! Bukannya Hwang Zitao! Padahal saat itu aku akan melamarnya dengan memberikannya bunga untuknya! Tetapi saat bunga itu dikirimkan ke alamatnya,ia membaca namanya! Ia mengatakan aku ini kekasih yang tidak bisa diandalkan! Kesalahannya itu benar - benar fatal!" Kris yang ternyata seorang pengusaha terkenal itu menuntut ganti rugi

"Sekali lagi maafkan kecerobohan kami... Sebagai gantinya anda dapat memilih bunga yang anda sukai dan kami akan mengirimkannya gratis ke tempat anda..."

Kris memijit keningnya. Tanda ia cukup stress terhadap apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." dan Kris berjalan – jalan memilih bunga untuk dirangkaikan dan dikirim ulang kepada kekasihnya

Ketika pemuda bernama Kris itu hendak keluar dari toko, ia sedikit melirik Chanyeol lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Kling~

'_Seorang pelanggan lagi' _batin Chanyeol

"Permisi... Saya sedang mencari bunga Lily. Tolong rangkaikan 4 tangkai ya..." pelanggan itu berdiri di depan Chanyeol

DEG!

Jantung Chanyeol berebar kencang saat ia melihat wajah pelanggan itu.

'_di.. dia.. Byun Baekhyun kan?! Manis sekali... Tunggu.. A-apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol bodoh!'_

Chanyeol memang pandai menutupi perasaannya. Kalau orang lain berada di posisi Chanyeol, pasti wajah mereka akan memerah. Tetapi tidak untuknya

Dengan wajah yang datar Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan berbalik menuju kumpulan bunga – bunga untuk mencari yang diminta Baekhyun dan merangkaikannya.

Baekhyun membuntuti Chanyeol, dan ia tersenyum saat pria tinggi itu tak melihatnya. Baekhyun mengetahui satu hal. Pria itu bernama Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Sudah empat bulan Baekhyun dan teman – temannya bermain di tempat yang sama, hingga tiba – tiba seorang lelaki datang kepada mereka yang akan membereskan peralatan band.

"Lagu kalian benar – benar bagus! Saya yakin, lagu anda akan sangat laris dipasaran bila anda merilisnya! Apakah kalian ingin menerima penawaran saya untuk menjadi artis – artis di manajemen saya?"

"Ma-maaf... Tetapi kami tidak berminat untuk menjadi orang terkenal. Begini saja sudah cukup kok"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kepada lelaki itu. Tak ingin menyerah, ia yang sepertinya masih muda itu memberikan kartu namanya.

"Kalau kalian berubah pikiran, harap hubungi nomor saya. Kim JoonMyeon. Terima kasih" dan lelaki itu berbalik meninggalkan mereka yang sepertinya diambang kebimbangan.

* * *

1 bulan kemudian, Baekhyun dan teman - temannya benar - benar telah menjadi artis yang terkenal. bahkan mereka telah memiliki album debute mereka.

"AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU OPPAAA~" Sulli berlari menerjang Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berjalan - jalan ke mall tempat ia dan teman - temannya tampil 1 bulan yang lalu. Setelah debut, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sulli, maupun Chanyeol-pria yang diam - diam ia sukai- karena jadwal yang padat sebagai artis pendatang baru

"Hey cantik... Oppa juga merindukanmu..." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sulli sambil tersenyum, "bagaimana bisnis toko roti milik keluargamu, hm?" tangan kanan Baekhyun mengacak surai coklat gadis kecil itu

"Berkembang sangat pesat, oppa! Terima kasih berkat saran menu baru dari oppa... Pelanggan banyak yang menyukainya!" Sulli tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya sedang berjalan sekitar 5 meter dari keberadaan mereka

Park Chanyeol.

Dan bunga - bunga pesanan pelanggan di tangannya.

"Sulli, tunggu sebentar di sini!" Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui kehadiran Baekhyun di dekatnya seraya merogoh tas hitamnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Park Chanyeol! Tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

Baekhyun memberikan suatu benda berbentuk segi empat kepada Chanyeol yang memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya

"Itu album perdanaku... Kuharap kau menyukainya. Aku tahu kau sering menonton pertunjukanku satu bulan yang lalu kan?"

Dengan ragu Chanyeol menerimanya.

"Emmm... Anggap saja kau itu sebagai penggemarku yang beruntung."

Chanyeol terdiam sambil memandangi album itu.

"Ah! Aku sedang terburu - buru! Chanyeol, kau harus segera mendengarkannya, kutunggu kau di tempat ini, satu minggu lagi di jam yang sama dan beritahu aku pendapatmu tentang laguku, ya! See you!"

Dan Baekhyun berlari menuju Sulli, bisa Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun mengecup sayang kening gadis itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol memasukkan album itu ke tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Baekhyun sedang menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di taman mall seperti yang sudah ia janjikan.

Matahari sudah hampir tergantikan oleh bulan tetapi Chanyeol belum terlihat juga.

Baekhyun sudah memeriksa tempat kerjanya tetapi toko tersebut sedang libur. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu nomor maupun alamat pria itu

"Apa ia melupakannya" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Sudah 4 jam ia menunggu

Di tengah rasa sedihnya, seorang pria tinggi berlari menujunya.

Park Chanyeol akhirnya datang

Ditangan Kanannya terdapat album perdananya Baekhyun

Chanyeol berhenti di depan Baekhyun, sedikit menunduk agar dapat menatap manik mata Baekhyun

"aku membencimu!"

Dan album di tangan Chanyeol kini telah berpindah kembali ke tangan sang pembuat

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia sedang memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Waktu terasa seperti berjalan sangat cepat

Tiba - tiba bahu mungilnya bergetar

Ya. Baekhyun menangis. Ia menangis tanpa suara

"A..apa... yang sudah kuperbuat, Chanyeol?"

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kejadian tak terlupakan itu, Baekhyun kembali mendapat libur selama 3 hari oleh manajemennya. Dan ia berencana bertanya kepada Chanyeol apa yang sudah ia perbuat dan kala perlu meminta maaf padanya.

Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi taman yang ada di mall tersebut. Ketika Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ada Baekhyun di sana, ia segera beranjak namun lengannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Park Chanyeol!"

Tubuh tinggi itu diam. Tak memberontak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun memutar tubuh Chanyeol agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa benar kau membenciku?" Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol dalam.

Hening

Tak ada jawaban dari pria di depannya

"Apa kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat? Jawab aku!"

"..."

"Apa kau tuli, Park Chanyeol?! JAWAB AKU! Hiks... AKU MENCINTAIMU, PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Ia memukul - mukul tubuh Chanyeol dengan brutal. Meskipun pukulannya tidak terasa sakit bagi Chanyeol

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memukulinya, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya serta menghentikan tangisnya

Baekhyun tak sadar jika sedari tadi Chanyeol membawa selembar lipatan kertas di tangannya. Dan ia berikan kertas tersebut kepada Baekhyun

"a-apa ini?" Ia mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya kemudian membuka lipatan kerta itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya

**_'Maafkan aku, Byun Baekhyun_**

**_Kau terlalu sempurna untuk bersamaku._**

**_Wajahmu sangat manis. Dan dari yang kulihat terhadap reaksi orang - orang saat mendengarkanmu bernyanyi, kau pasti memiliki suara yang indah._**

**_Sedangkan aku?_**

**_Untuk menyebutkan namaku sendiri saja tidak bisa_**

**_Untuk mendengarkan suara indahmu juga tak bisa._**

**_Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun._**

**_Orang sesempurna dirimu tidak pantas bersama orang tuli dan bisu sepertiku'_**

Kertas itu terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Hiks... Chan-Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Cukup terkejut akan apa yang barusan ia baca.

"Chanyeol.. Aku benar - benar mencintaimu... Biarkan aku menjadi pendampingmu... A-aku... Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu... Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Chanyeol.. Aku berjanji...Hiks.."

Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan terpotong - potong. Tidak jelas memang, tetapi Baekhyun dapat memahaminya.

'_apa... kau... yakin...baekhyun?'_

Baekhyun memangguk mantap.

"Aku akan ada di sampingmu. Aku akan menjadi matamu ketika kau tak lagi melihat, aku akan menjadi telingamu untuk mendengarkan, aku akan menjadi mulutmu untuk berbicara, aku akan menjadi tangan dan kakimu untuk melakukan apapun.'

_'terima kasih, Baekhyun. Saranghae...'_ Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun sekilas.

"Nado saranghae, Park Chanyeol..."

* * *

Esoknya, Baekhyun mengirim pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk ke taman di mall seperti kemarin. Dan permintaannya disanggupi oleh Chanyeol

"Lagi - lagi dia terlambat..." Baekhyun mulai bosan menunggu Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak kunjung datang

Tiba - tiba, seseorang menepuk pundakknya dari belakang.

"Ya! Siapa kau!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika tahu bahwa yang menepuknya tadi adalah Sulli

"Yah~ Oppa membuat Sulli ketakutan tahu!" Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Sedang menunggu Chanyeol oppa ya? kkk" Sulli terkikik dan duduk di samping kiri Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat. Ia benar - benar merona karena apa yang gadis itu katakan memang benar adanya.

"HEY! ITU CHANYEOL OPPA~!" Sulli menunjuk - nunjuk seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. Tanda menyapa mereka berdua ketika sudah berada di depan Baekhyun.

"Hai Chanyeol.. Omong - omong... Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah kotak mungil kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sudah Baekhyun ketahui artinya

"Buka saja~!"

Segera Chanyeol membukanya. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat suatu benda mungil berwarna putih. _'bentuknya aneh'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Itu alat bantu dengar, Chanyeol... Dengan itu kau bisa mendengar suara - suara yang ada disekitarmu. Meskipun tidak sejelas yang diharapkan."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Dan memeluknya erat. Cukup lama hingga Baekhyun merasa sesak karena pelukan Chanyeol yang terlalu kencang

"Ukh..Chanyeol... Se-sesak..."

_'maafkan aku, Baekhyun. aku benar - benar menjadi kekasih yang tidak berguna... Tetapi aku terlalu mencintaimu... Maafkan aku...'_ batin Chanyeol sembari melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan terseyum..

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE~~**

"Hey Chanyeol... Aku masih penasaran tentang bagaimana bisa kau berteriak bahwa kau benci padaku selantang itu? Aku bahkan sedikit tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan itu..."

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berduaan di balkon apartement milik Baekhyun. Dengan ditemani dua cangkir teh hitam hangat di meja kecil.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan pena dari kantong bajunya, dan merobek secarik kertas memo yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat cukup cepat.

'BERTERIMA KASIHLAH KEPADA ZHANG YIXING. PEMILIK TOKO BUNGA TEMPATKU BEKERJA. DIA YANG MENGAJARIKU SELAMA DUA HARI UNTUK BERLATIH MENGATAKAN "AKU MEMBENCIMU!" KARENA AKU YANG MEMINTANYA.'

Baekhyun membaca tulisan yang Chanyeol tulis, dan kemudian ia terkikik, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Agar aku membencimu dan pergi meninggalkanmu? Begitu? Hahahaha. Dasar Park Chanyeol Boodoh!"

Dan dapat Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal padanya.

* * *

'_Aku akan ada di sampingmu. Aku akan menjadi matamu ketika kau tak lagi melihat, aku akan menjadi telingamu untuk mendengarkan, aku akan menjadi mulutmu untuk berbicara, aku akan menjadi tangan dan kakimu untuk melakukan apapun.' - Baekhyun, to Chanyeol_

.

.

.

.

Huwaaaa... Maafkan keterlambatan apdet dariku readersss... /sungkem/

Aku juga gak bisa balesin reviewnya /,\ gomenasai~~~ Ini aja publish sambil nyuri - nyuri WiFi di tempat kos. Lumayan lah dapet 2 - 3 batang sinyal. wks /?

Aku sekarang punya jadwal yang gila - gilaan. Cuma punya sedikit waktu free karena di SMK ini sekolahnya fulldays. Dan otak juga lagi dibuntu sama tugas - tugas numpuk khas anak STM. Hiks/?

Maafkan juga karena sudah membuat cerita yang benar - benar hancur ini ;;;

Oiya, ini aku republish lagi soalnya tadi ada beberapa kesalahan/duagh/

Adakah yang tidak asing dengan alur cerita di atas? Aku benar - benar terinspirasi dari sebuah film taiwan (atau Jepang? Gak tau dah, lupa. wks) yang ceritanya sso sweeet banget. Mengharukan. Sampai nangis liatnya. /malah curhat/

Okelah kalu begitu! Ditunggu reviewnya ya! Kira - kira siapa pairing untuk chapter berikutnya? xD


	4. Chapter 4 -KaiSoo-

Karena banyak yang request Kaisoo, jadi chap ini buat Kaisoo dulu ya readers... Gomenasai~

.

.

jangan pelit review...

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau harus bertemu dengan yang mulia sekarang..." sesosok makhluk tinggi bersayap putih tiba - tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Kyungsoo, pemuda berparas manis yang memiliki sayap putih seperti makhluk tadi. Bedanya, tubuh Kyungsoo lebih mungil darinya.

Kyungsoo dan Junhong adalah salah satu malaikat cinta... hm lebih spesifiknya... bagaimana ya, yang jelas mereka bertugas membantu salah satu target mereka untuk dapat bersatu dengan jodohnya. Terdengar pasaran ya? Tapi itulah yang terjadi/?

"haishh... iya - iya, Junhong... Aku akan segera ke sana, kurang lebih se-"

"Sekarang, hyung!" yang dipanggil Junhong itu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Tapi aku-"

"Sekarang, atau Yang Mulia akan menurunkan jabatanmu sebagai penjaga sel bawah tanah hyung!"

Kyungsoo yang merasa terdesak, akhirnya menurut dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Junhong melihat sesuatu tidak sengaja terjatuh saat Kyungsoo berlari tadi, dan mendekati sesuatu yang terjatuh tersebut

'kertas apa ini?' karena penasaran Junhong membaca kertas tersebut

'_aku masih mengingat kenangan saat aku masih hidup meskipun hanya berupa kepingan - kepingan. Dan aku harus menyatukannya kembali walaupun itu sulit'_

"ah, aku benar - benar tidak mengerti." Zelo melipat kertas itu seperti semula dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

* * *

"Hey! Kyungsoo! Tunggu aku!" Junhong berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di koridor dengan pandangan kosong.

"..."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, Junhong sempat melihat ia mengusap airmata di pipinya.

"Hei Junhong! Apa tugasmu sudah selesai? Ayo kita kembali..." Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat tulus pada Junhong.

Junhong tahu, Kyungsoo habis menangis.

Junghong tahu, ada gurat kesedihan dibalik mata Kyungsoo walaupun ia sedang tersenyum.

Junhong tahu, karena itu sangat jelas terlihat.

* * *

"Kyung... Apa yang terjadi padamu? Yang mulia mengatakan apa padamu?" Junhong membuka selimut Kyungsoo yang menutupi hingga seluruh badannya dan mendapati mata Kyungsoo sedang terpejam.

"..."

"Hey, Kyung. Aku tahu kau pura - pura tidur. Katakan padakuuu" Junhong mengguncang pundak Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya merasa terganggu dan menyerah, memilih untuk membuka matanya

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Tapi kau harus berjanji padakul!" Kyungsoo mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan wajahnya.

"Baiklaaahh... Apa itu?" Junhong terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ah... Tak tahukah perasaan dilema yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini, Junhong?

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, mengerti?"

"Tentu saja, Kyung!" Junhong mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya cepat. Kyungsoo yang gemas mencubit pipi Junhong dan mendapat glare dari sang empunya.

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

"_do kyungsoo... aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini..." Sebuah suara terdengar di balik tirai berwarna putih di ruangan yang sangat luas itu. Hanya ada mereka di sana_

"_be-benarkah yang mulia?" kyungsoo tetap menunduk semenjak ia memasuki ruangan tersebut_

"_Kau... Dapat mengingat sebagian memori sewaktu kau masih hidup kan? Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu, Kyungsoo?"_

"_...saya mengerti yang mulia... maafkan saya..." mata Kyungsoo berkaca - kaca, dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali walaupun hanya untuk bernafas_

"_tidak Kyungsoo, kau tidak salah. Itu sudah takdirmu. Dan dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengembalikanmu ke bumi. Padahal kau mengerjakan tugasmu sangat baik di sini..."_

"_tapi... yang mulia. Aku..." suara Kyungsoo bergetar_

"_Baiklah, akan kuberikan kesempatan selama 12 jam untuk memilh antara kau tetap berada di sini tetapi memori semasa hidupmu akan dihapus total seperti semestinya, atau kau bisa kembali ke bumi."_

"_Baiklah, akan kupikirkan, yang mulia..."_

"_Sekarang kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku"_

.

.

"K-kyung... Jadi... Kau memiih yang mana?" Suara Junhong bergetar. Oh tidak, sepertinya setelah ini ia akan menangis.

"Entahlah Junghong, aku sedang memikirkannya. Dan aku sangat bingung... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dan yang lain.." Kyungsoo memeluk Junhong erat.

"Tenang saja, aku menerima apapun keputusanmu, Kyung..."

'_karena kau sahabatku...'_

* * *

**Seoul, 31/12/2xxx**

Hari ini adalah peringatan 2 tahun meninggalnya Do Kyungsoo. Dan Kai, sebagai satu - satunya orang yang ditinggalkannya saat ini sedang meletakkan sebuah bucket bunga mawar putih di salah satu pembatas jalan di kota Seoul yang tak jauh dari apartementnya, dan apartement Kyungsoo, dulu.

"tak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu begitu saja ya, Kyungsoo..." Kai tersenyum getir seraya memandangi bucket bunga itu.

Dua tahun yang lalu, sebuah kejadian yang mengejutkan menimpa Kai. Tunangannya, Do Kyungsoo, tertabrak sebuah mobil yang dikendarai seorang pemabuk dan meninggal seketika. Kejadian tersebut terjadi tepat 5 meter dari posisi Kai saat itu.

"apa kau bahagia di sana, Kyungsoo? Aku di sini masih tetap menunggu. Menunggu waktuku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu di 'sana'"

Kai memasuki kamar di apartementnya. Sekali lagi, ia memandangi sepotong artikel koran yang ia tempel di dinding dekat meja kerjanya.

Artikel tentang kematian tunangannya

* * *

"_Jadi kau ingin kembali hidup, Do Kyungsoo?"_

_Dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk_

"_Baiklah, akan kuijinkan kau kembali hidup, tetapi ada syaratnya"_

"_a-apa itu, yang mulia?"_

"_Kau harus bisa mencium tunanganmu, Kim Jong In dalam kurun waktu lima jam setelah kau 'kuhidupkan untuk sementara' sebelum kau kembali hidup seutuhnya."_

"_Kalau-"_

"_kalau kau gagal, tak akan bisa hidup, dan tak bisa kembali kemari. Kau akan 'lenyap'"_

* * *

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah taman kota di Seoul, sendirian

Dan yang membuatnya bahagia adalah, ia hidup kembali

Walaupun ia belum hidup seutuhnya

Kyungsoo memang mengingat sebagian kisah semasa hidupnya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana ia meninggal

Kyungsoo melihat jam di tengah taman kota itu

'_jam 22.00. tersisa dua jam lagi sebelum batas akhirnya. Sial aku lupa di mana apartement ku!'_

Saat Kyungsoo sedang termenung, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi taman tak jauh darinya.

Saat ia akan mendekat, ia tersadar akan suatu hal

'_tapi... aku yang sebenarnya masih mati, kan? Kalau aku bertemu dengannya sekarang... Aish! Bagaimana aku bisa menciumnya tanpa membuat Kai tahu kalau itu aku?' _Kyungsoo berpikir, dan ia mendapat suatu ide.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju air mancur di tengah - tengah taman kota itu yang setiap 5 menit, air itu memancur. Suhu yang dingin karena musim tak ia hiraukan demi misinya

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam di taman.

'lima... empat... tiga...'

'dua...'

SPLASSH

Perhitungan Kyungsoo tepat. Di jarak sedekat itu, ia akan tersiram air mancur itu

"He-hei! Kau tidak apa - apa?" Kai yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera berlari kearahnya

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"a-aku tidak apa - apa..."

DEG

'_suara ini... rasanya aku tidak asing... ah, tapi tidak mungkin...' _Kai berusaha menepis pikiran tidak masuk akalnya.

Tidak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu.

"kau... kyungsoo?" Kai terbelalak kaget. Ia mundur beberapa kebelakang

'_tidak mungkin... Kyungsoo sudah meninggal... Kyungsoo sudah meninggal...'_

"a-aku?" Kyungsoo segera mengingat misinya.

Berpura - pura menjadi orang lain

* * *

"Maaf... Karena tunanganku mirip denganmu. Yah.. hanya berbeda di rambutnya saja sih. Hahaha"

Saat ini Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di sebuah toko pakaian tedekat. Kai sedang berbaik hati

"kurasa ini cocok untukmu..."

Kai memberikan satu pasang pakaian berwarna putih dan abu - abu untuk Kyungsoo. Mengingat pakaian satu - satunya yang basah kuyup

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Anggap saja hadiah untuk natal..." Kai tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kasir

'_ah benar... sebentar lagi natal, ya?'_ Kyungsoo segera melihat jam yang ada di toko tersebut

'_setengah jam lagi...' _Dan Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Kai

* * *

Dan mereka berdua berjalan - jalan ke taman itu lagi. Ada banyak orang - orang yang menunggu untuk _countdown_ hari natal. Begitu pula mereka

"Umm... Ini untukmu... Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku walaupun hanya sebentar..."

Kai memberikan sebuah liontin dengan bandul berbentuk dua kristal salju berwarna putih dan memakaikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga ia tersadar

Kai sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"K-Kai! Kaiii! Dimana kau?" Kyungsoo berlari menuju kerumunan orang - orang di sana

'_1 menit lagi...' _Kyungsoo tetap berlari. Ia tak mau menyerah. Ia tak mau mati

Kyungsoo tak bisa menemukan Kai dimana - mana. Ia mendengar suara orang - orang menghitung mundur

"sepuluh... sembilan..."

Kyungsoo kembali berlari

"delapan... tujuh... enam..."

Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan Kai. Jarak mereka cukup jauh

"Kai! Ini aku, Kyungsoo!" Kyungsso berlari. Terlihat Kai menoleh dan terkejut.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai memburam.

Ia sudah terlihat tembus pandang

"tiga... dua..."

Tangan Kai ditarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya

"satu..."

TENGG... TENGGG...

Tahun sudah berganti. Suara riuh orang - orang disana dan suara kembang api dimana - mana

Namun, bibir mereka belum bersentuhan barang sedetikpun

"Kyungsoo... Kau..." Kai memegang pundak Kyungsoo yang semakin tembus pandang

"Kai... hiks.. Maafkan aku..." bahu Kyungsoo bergetar.

'_kau harus kuat Kyungsoo!'_

"Aku... Harus meninggalkanmu lagi, Kai... hiks.. maaf... Waktuku tak banyak.."

Kyungsoo sedikit berjingkat

CUP

Ia mencium Kai. Matanya terpejam menikmati detik - detik terakhirnya

Sedangkan Kai, sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil dihadapannya yang perlahan - lahan mulai menghilang.

'_selamat tinggal, Kai... Aku mencintaimu...'_

Dan Kyungsoo pun meghilang beserta liontin yang ia berikan untuknya

"Kyungsoo... terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku juga mencintaimu..." dan sekarang, Kai mendapati kehampaan di depannya.

Sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi

* * *

Pagi ini adalah awal baru bagi Kai.

_'Yang tadi malam, rasanya benar - benar seperti mimpi, kyungsoo..'_

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya

"kemana artikel itu?" Kai mencari potongan artikel yang sellu tertempel di dinding di depannya tetapi tetap tak menemukannya.

DING DONG

"siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Yang kuingat Kris hyung meliburkanku selama 1 minggu..." Kai berjalan gontai kemudian membuka pintu apartementnya

"Siapa-"

"Kaiiii!"

Sesosok tubuh menerjangnya. Kai benar - benar bingung

"Kenapa tidak membalas pelukanku? KAU MELUPAKANKU KIM JONG IN?" Sosok didepannya berteriak

"K-kyungsoo? Itu kau?" Kemudian Kai tersadar

'_ini pasti mimpi! Bangun Kai!' _Kai menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya

"Kau pasti menganggap ini mimpil! Jahat sekali..." Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut

"Bukan mimpi? Bagaimana bisa?" Kai masih belum bisa mempercayainya

Sebuah pukulan 'sayang' dilayangkan tepat mengenai kepala Kai

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Aaargh..." Kai meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa myeri

"Kau bertemu dengan sesosok malaikat dan melakukan perjanjian padanya kan?!"

* * *

_Kai sedang akan kembali menuju apartement nya setelah berdoa untuk Kyungsoo di gereja. Hingga ia melihat sebuah handphone tergeletak di jalan di depannya._

"_Hampir saja aku menginjaknya''_

_Tiba - tiba handphone tu berdering. __Karena refleks, Kai mengangkatnya_

"_halo..."_

"_Halo. Kau pasti Kai, kan?"_

_Kai terkejut.' Bagaimana orang itu tahu namanya?'_

"_Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"_Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Kudengar kau ingin bertemu dengan tunangmu lagi, benar?"_

"_...tentu saja"_

"_akan kuberikan satu kesempatan. Berikan liontin yang menggantung di ihandphone ini pada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo-mu. Batasnya adalah saat pergantian tahun nanti."_

"_Tu-tunggu!"_

"_ada apa?"_

"_apa benar aku akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" Genggaman Kai pada handphone itu mengerat. Ia sedikit tak menyangka_

"_Ya, tentu saja"_

"_Sa-satu lagi!" _

"_Apa?"_

"_Siapa... siapa kau?"_

"_...kau bisa memanggilku Malaikat Cinta Junhong"_

* * *

"Jadi... aku berhasil?" pandangan Kai masih tidak fokus. Berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi

"Tentu saja sayangku... Aku hidup lagi, bodoh!" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tunangannya itu

"aku... kembali... hiks..."

Kai merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Menghirup aroma yang benar - benar ia rindukan selama ini. Ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo. Tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, kyungsoo..."

**FIN**

* * *

**saatnya bales revieeewww~~ :')**

URuRuBaek : ini sudah apdet sayang... makasih reviewnya ya :)

Reezuu Kim : hati - hati kena diabetes loh. hahaha. makasih reviewnya ya...

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : jangan nangis dong.. nanti chanbaek gak bahagia loh /apa ini/ chapter ini Kaisoo dulu sayang... banyak yang request soalnya.. makasih reviewnyaa

12Wolf : ini sudah Kaisoonya...

siscaMinstalove : Ini sudah dilanjuut... silahkan dinikmati kaisoonya /?/

yoo araa : kaisoo nya dimana? Di korea sayang /plak/ ini sudah updateee... makasih reviewnya ya

* * *

yang sudah baca, jangan lupa review untuk penyemangat yaa... maklum author jadi lebih sibuk... tapi kalo ada waktu pasti berusaha dilanjut kok...

Thanks ^^


End file.
